


A Day's Work

by Ihateallergies



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy has a job offer, F/M, Gen, Music, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony steals Darcy, darcy has a lady crush on natasha, playlists, steve's nice ass, who doesn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You wanna work for me? I'll double whatever Foster's paying you."</p>
<p>He's shocked the snark out of her so she can only answer as a normal human would. "I'm an unpaid intern."</p>
<p>"In that case, I'll triple it," he says with half a grin.</p>
<p>Or the one where Darcy's obsession with music and being a lil shit gets her a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day's Work

Darcy thanks fate that Anthony Stark enters his own tower just as _Sexy and I Know It_ comes on her iPod. She snickers and smirks at him; it's like the song is made for him. Hell, she'd bet her bottom dollar(which is, like, fifteen bucks) that the first time he heard it, he didn't recognize the sarcastic arrogance of it.

And since Jane let her hang out in the lobby instead of suffering through the boring conference on science 20,000 leagues above her head, she decides she'd assign each Avenger his or her own theme song in her nice little TARDIS journal.

The Hulk is easy. She'd just listened to a song called _Someone Like Me_ by Ylvis. It is literally a calm showtune ballad about love and the love of dubstep and it cuts into EDM abruptly and sloppily like a kindergartener pasting for the first time. It was perfect for the mild-mannered doctor/rage machine with a hair trigger.

The Black Widow's was _I Kissed a Girl_ by Katy Perry, although, she may have just been projecting her feelings. She scratched it out and replaced it with _Maneater_ by Hall and Oates _or_ Nelly Furtado. It didn't matter; they both fit really well.

Darcy changes the rule from song to playlist when she can't decide whether _Baby Got Back_ or _Bootylicious_ describes Captain America best.

_I Believe I Can Fly_ is the obvious choice for the Falcon. She wonders if he'd be offended if he ever finds out that she now permanently associates him with a man who enjoys to give golden showers. After some thinking, she adds Kenny Loggins' _Danger Zone_ for good measure.

For Thor, she assigns _Happy_ by Pharell because she can count on one hand how many times she's seen him less than mildly entertained. For his brother (though not an Avenger, is a prisoner of them so she allows it), she gives him _Get Lucky_ just because of the pun, though she thinks it would better describe the Avengers since they actually _were_ trying to get Loki.

Her soundtrack making is interrupted when someone yanks her earbuds out. She looks up from the overstuffed leather armchair to see none other than Tony Stark. He is staring down his nose at her and beneath his folded arms, she can just see the faint glow of the Arc Reactor in his chest.

"What are you doing?" He demands.

She is genuinely confused. "I'm just waiting for my boss. She's at the big astrophysics powwow and I didn't want to die of boredom so I'm here."

"No, I mean what are doing," he says, gesticulating toward her notebook to clarify. "Don't think I didn't see the way you smirked at me when I came in. I don't appreciate that coming into my own home."

Darcy's smirk returns briefly before she schools it into a wide eyed stare that may be over the top in her effort to look innocent. "I'm sure lots of ladies smirk at you, Mr. Stark."

"That wasn't a 'you're sexy' smirk, it was a 'I'm laughing at you' smirk." He reaches for her TARDIS journal and when she snatches it away, he asks what's in it.

"Oh, just some work I'm doing for Dr. Foster," she says and they both know she'd win no Oscars for that performance.

"I doubt that. You're way too young to enjoy your work so that you feel some sense of accomplishment, let alone to enjoy it enough that you smile and giggle for 20 minutes straight."

"Have you been watching me?" She asks incredulously.

"I have the right to monitor employees," he says offhandedly.

"Dude, I don't work here." She's starting to feel a bit uncomfortable with Stark looming over her so she stands up and extricates him from her personal bubble.

"Do you want to?"

The question startles Darcy and the only response she can think of is, "What?"

"You wanna work for me? I'll double whatever Foster's paying you."

He's shocked the snark out of her so she can only answer as a normal human would. "I'm an unpaid intern."

"In that case, I'll triple it," he says with half a grin.

She rolls her eyes. "Look, fella-"

"OK, you twisted my arm. What's the going rate for recent college graduates? A hundred k?" Darcy is not eating or drinking but she still manages to choke. "Alright, 150 k. You drive a hard bargain." This sends her into a full on coughing fit and Stark has to pat her back roughly.

"Holy ballsack, no take backs!" She exclaims once she's cleared her throat and sipped some bubbly water the man has conjured from seemingly nowhere.

"Wouldn't dream of it. When do you graduate?"

She tells him her details and he has Hal 9000 record them (she considers pretending to rescind her interest at the face he pulls at her major but it would just be her luck if he not only called her bluff, but took the offer off the table. She can sass him when they're officially under contract). He tells her he has the perfect job for her and will contact her closer to her graduation. He also gives her her first assignment which is to have whatever she was scribbling in her notebook typed up and on his desk on her first day.

Darcy can't help but feel that she's just signed her soul away to the devil.


End file.
